A Poem For Family
by The Winged Lady
Summary: Uryuu writes a poem for school about his family. Will continue if given good feedback
1. Uryuu's Thaughts, Ryuuken's Musings

_'Poetry Is The Sure-Fire Way To The Soul'_

Uryuu sighed. He was supposed to write a poem of his true feelings that would express his inner soul about what family meant to him.

He had already written seven poems; but none had been just right.

Annoyed, he threw the paper into the garbage can.

There was the sound of glass breaking, and Uryuu turned around; startled.

Sighing to go clean it up, he saw it was a photo of his grandfather, mother and father, with himself sitting in the only female's lap, who was sitting in a chair with Ryuuken and Soken on either of her sides.

Sighing, he set the broken picture on his desk and started writing.

_'Mama, you were always so kind  
You never got mad, you never got blue  
You died with a smile, that is true  
Looking back at old pictures of you  
That doesn't stop me from Missing you_

_'Grandpa, I always respected you,  
You taught me right from wrong  
A true fan of the blues__  
Looking back at old pictures of you  
I miss the days I had with you _

_'Father, Ryuken, Whoever you are  
I can't help but feel  
You weren't even around  
But Looking back at old Photos of you  
I must say I do miss the old you_

_'You are my family  
You are my clan  
I must say  
I'm sorry  
__I never trully new you_

Ryuuken walked into his home to see Uryuu asleep at his disk, mouth part and glasses sideways. Sighing, he put his jacket over the slumbering teen, before he walked off to his own room, pausing at the door.

_'When you were Little  
__You were so full of life  
You enjoyed life to the fullest  
And tried to always have fun_

_'Looking at you now  
I see you've changed so much  
You're soul has slowly lost its light  
You see no life at all  
And you have no time for joy_

_'In the end, I failed to protect you,  
Though you never see  
I trully want the best for you  
For your light to be seen_

_'So enjoy the time you have  
Foolish son of mine  
For wall you may never have seen me  
I've always been by your side  
_


	2. A Hollow Speaks his Peace

Ichigo sighed. Writing a poem about his family was a true invasion of privacy. That, and he didn't know alot of words. Slowly, he got up from his desk and layed down on his bed, yawning.

Well, maybe if he slept on it.

* * *

"The King has a poetry assignment due tomarrow." Hichigo said dully, watching as rain pattered to the never-ending ground.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Asked a just-as-lazy Zangetsu, who was leaning against a building. The hollow shrugged.

"Well, arn't you his Zanpactou? Isn't it your job to give him advise on shit like this? Besides, being held back a grade doesn't look good on a resimee." Drowned out the Hollow, raising out his hand to feel the soft rain.

"If you want him to pass, you write a Poem." Said the Zanpactou, who dissapeared into the endless shadows.

Hichigo snorted.

"Maybe I will."

* * *

Being in the King's actual body was weird, in it's own way. But Zangetsu was keeping Ichigo busy, so it really wasn't time for complaints.

He grabbed a blue pen and started to write.

_"Meloncoly Rain"_

_Did You Know I had the perfect mother?  
She had a heart of gold  
the songs she sang when I was young,  
Forever mine to behold  
They wern't really for me, oh no  
At least I don't think they were  
But sometimes it's nice to pretend,  
That I, to, have her Heart Of Gold_

The Rain here is so dreary, King,  
But I'm happy all the same  
For in the darkness of your subconcious  
A golden Bell will ring  
The gold will crash  
It will bash  
And wall you cry I will laugh  
Because that little bell you hold so dear  
Cannot outshine our Mother Dear

_I have two sisters, do you believe it?  
One An Iron Hold on our shared Soul  
The other a gentle grasp on our Swored  
One sees what the other does not,  
The other looks beyond the drought  
Nothing passes their sugary eyes  
For they do not hold a single disguise_

We have a father, to?  
Well, I never knew  
He's loud and he's crazy  
A face like the goat of a beard that he is  
Lets call him goat beard  
We know he doesn't like it  
But that's why **I** like it  
For seeing him angry  
Truly makes me happy

But blood isn't all that binds us  
Oh no, no it's not  
Don't forget our Brother,  
A prince with a Dragon_  
A dragon made of snow  
He keeps him safe wall we're away  
So we are enternally thankfull_

His sister isn't our sister  
We hate her, don't we king?  
For what she does to him,  
Is cruel, beyond saving  
We can't, we shan't  
We will never forgive her  
For whose so cruel as to force a boy  
To become a man at his early age?

"Big Brothers Are Born First  
To protect the ones that come after"  
As our Mother once said, not to me but to you  
So do me a fovour, my King  
Protect Our Sisters, protect our brother,  
Protect them not for me, But for Mother  
Don't stomp on her grave today,  
Do as she says  
And protect the others, okay?'

Ichigo snorted as he woke up, face flat on the desk. Groaning, he got up. Looking at the clock, he realised about two hours had past. He got up, about to join his sisters for dinner.

He stopped suddenly, though, and looked at the phone. Sighing, he walked towards the phone and dialed Toshiro's number. He didn't know why, but he wanted to make sure the youngest Taicho was still alive.

Well, alive as a Death God could be, anyways.

"Kurosaki?" Came the cold voice of the Taicho.

"Hey, Toshiro. Just calling to ask if you remembered to write that Poem for school, since your, well, yeah..." He could hear the white-haired Shinigami grind his teeth together through his Soul Phone.

"First of all, Kurosaki, it's _Captian Hitsugaya._ And secondly, yes, I remembered the project. I have yet to do it, as Matsumoto won't do her paper work unless I put her under _constant_ servailance." His voice sounded very annoyed, and Ichigo couldn't help but smirk, picturing a scowling Toshiro hold a phone to his ear, unblinking eyes strained on his whining Lieutenant.

"Well, how'd you like to come over for dinner, then?" The quistion slipped out before he could stop it. But when he said it, he honestly wouldn't want to take the offer back.

"And what, praytell, would I do with Matsumoto?" He could practically _feel_ the cold from the other side of the line.

"Leave her at Urahara's and bribe Jinta with a lollypop. Trust me, it works."

The Captain sighed. He wasn't getting out of this one.

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Great!" Ichigo grinned, hanging up.

Walking down the stairs, he saw Yuzu had just started preparing dinner.

"Hey, Yuzu, mind if we have a guest over?" Ichigo asked, and the girl looked up.

"Not at all! Oh, could you help me with the salad, Ichi-nee?"

He smiled.

"Sure."

_'This is my family. And, Toshiro, I think you need to be apart of it.'_


End file.
